


Smooch Collection

by BKLily



Series: Danganronpa Roleplays [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BKLily/pseuds/BKLily
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt: 50 different types of kisses, I bring to you all the product of my eternal procastination.Aka, just a few of dorks kissing in different scenarios.
Relationships: Hanamaru Koizumi/Kechibi Omororara, Isogu Kita/Suna Isago, Kasai Shiryoku/Mizuki Shibata, Mamoru Kishisei/Aki Matsumae, Mitsuharu Date/Asaka Fuyuko, Sekkei Migakimasu/Hideyoshi Kyou/Tazuko Nakajima/Mirai Kagami, Yachiyo/Aiko, Yosuke Karasu/Ryuuichi Hanabi, Yuuto Sato/Toshimi Miyashita
Series: Danganronpa Roleplays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Kiss 42: interrupting your partner's work

**Author's Note:**

> We start off with the gay because I'm biased.

It was a rainy Friday night. The soothing sound of the raindrops hitting the ground, the cold breeze of the wind swaying the tree leaves, and the harmonious melody of the chorus of frogs that always seem to appear even if you don’t have a garden- made this night the perfect time to laze around at home. 

Even more so if you had someone special to share that moment with. To cuddle together under a blanket and mindlessly watch whatever is playing on the TV, sharing body warmth and lazily sleeping together thanks to the cold weather.

Yeah… that sounded like the perfect plan, and Ryuuichi Hanabi was more than happy to put it to action.  
There was just one problem.

“No matter how many times you ask, my answer will be the same: I. Have. Work.” Yosuke groaned from his desk, taking a sip of coffee and continuing to type _important medical things™_ in his notebook.

Ryuu whined, rolling around on the couch with a pout. He loved his boyfriend a lot, bless his soul. But even his biased ass had to agree, the man managed to be the biggest party pooper without even trying.

“Can’t you leave that for tomorrooooow? I can help you then! Just come lay dooown and watch Tangled with us!!” The actor pleaded again, putting on the best puppy eyes he could muster. “Don’t you see how heartbroken Blanc is because of your neglect?!” 

Ryuu pointed at the snake, who didn’t look at all affected, curled up on her warm basket barely paying attention to the argument.

The doctor sighed and turned his head, glancing at his boyfriend. “I have to finish these by tomorrow, otherwise the person on the next shift will lack information about the patients. Now can you please stay quiet and behave?” He faced the computer screen again, to Ryuu’s annoyance.

To be honest, it wasn’t just the stubbornness of his boyfriend that bothered him. The last few weeks they both had been so busy with work and school, there weren’t many moments for them to just be lovey dovey and, as his friends liked to call it, “cringe gay af”. 

But today? It was the perfect opportunity! Yosuke’s parents were on another one of their trips, and his sister was having a sleepover at a friend’s house. They could enjoy each other’s company without even being bothered! And- okay maybe something more, he admitted silently with a blush, but it was Yosuke’s damn fault for being so fucking handsome. 

Ryuu sighed, sinking into the couch cushions. “Why did I have to fall in love with such a grumpy handsome baby….” He glanced at Yosuke, expecting a reaction, but he was promptly ignored, which doubled his pout level.

Well, fine! If it was going to be like that, he would also improve his game! Beware Mister Karasu… Here comes the Ryuuichi battalion!  
With a devilish smile, he rose from the couch and tiptoed over to Yosuke’s chair. Smirking, he threw his hands around the doctor’s shoulders in a hug and leaned forward, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“Yosukeeeee… Just a lil, okaaaay…? For me….?” he whispered next to his ear, with the most innocent and sweet voice he could put on, and planted a kiss there too. One of his hands stayed on the hug, while the other played with the fluff of his boyfriend’s auburn hair. 

He heard Yosuke take a deep breath, closing his eye for a moment. “Ryuuichi.” he said in a neutral tone, almost as a warning, turning his head to the side and staring at the actor with a frown. 

Ryuu grinned and took that opportunity to give him a quick kiss, biting his lower lip playfully. “Soooooo?” 

The doctor stayed quiet for a few seconds, simply staring with a stoic expression. He then turned to the computer again, unaffected. “I’m going to finish this, even if I have to ignore you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” And he began typing away at the computer again.

After that nothing seemed to get the doctor’s attention, and Ryuu really tried! He tried making braids on his hair, poking him on the side (granted Yosuke did slap his hand away but didn’t say anything), he even tried sitting on Yosuke’s lap and spinning his chair around but, nuthin’. The man didn’t budge a single millimeter. 

With a solid half hour of trying completely wasted, Ryuuichi decided to give up. Only a fire would even have the chance to get Yosuke’s attention- and he wasn’t _that_ desperate. Sulking like a child, he flopped onto the couch and started watching the movie, muttering harmless insults under his breath. 

He was halfway into the movie, right at the scene where Max finds the group when he heard a sigh and the sound of the notebook being closed. It seems the doctor was finished. _‘Now it’s his turn to feel the pain of being ignored’_ Ryuu thought, pouting and grabbing the remote to turn the volume up. Thanks to that, he didn’t even notice the sounds of Yosuke’s steps across the room, only realizing his presence next to him when a gloved hand grabbed the controller and paused the movie.

“Wha- hey! I was watching- and it was so close to the best scene too!” Ryuu sat up, ready to bicker with him (and win). But all the fight in him was thrown out the window in a beat up potato sack when Yosuke closed the distance between them, grabbing his chin softly and tilting his face upwards. 

A smirk was resting on the doctor’s lips, and he narrowed his eye. “The nerve you have, thinking you’d get away with all that childish attitude from earlier.” 

Ryuu gulped, face burning hot, and Yosuke simply chuckled darkly. 

“Do you have any idea how difficult you made my work with your incessant tempting?” The doctor stepped forward, climbing on the couch on top of Ryuu. “You wanted attention? Here, I’ll give it as much as you want.” He whispered, closing the distance between their lips.

Ryuuichi learned a lesson that day: never get between a man and his work.


	2. Kiss 20: artificial height difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suna and Kita are so fucking dumb it's amazing

“And this is the complete report of the play costs, including funds received, contracts with sponsors and a detailed timeline of the withdrawls from the total money balance!” Suna grinned as he dropped the massive document stack on top of the desk. 

The school’s treasurer gulped nervously, adjusting his glasses. “M-Miss Isago, isn’t this a tad… too much? Only a report of the withdrawals and deposits would have-” She put a hand on her hip, nodding.

“Don’t worry, I did that too! It starts on page 175 and covers future expenses as well! You’re welcome, sir!” The small girl giggled proudly, unknowingly giving the poor man a migraine. He helplessly sighed.

“Well… Yes… T-Thank you…” He mumbled, clearing his throat. “That’s all for today… Haha…  _ Please _ go home.” The man said the last part like a plea, but Suna didn’t notice the despair behind his voice and nodded with a smile.

“Will do! Have a good night sir!” She turned to grab her bag and went to the door. “Oh, and I’ve sent you a copy through the email in case you end up losing a few pages!” She waved and left, missing how the poor employee banged his head against the table in agony. 

Skipping down the hallway happily, Suna tried to think if she had any other tasks that required her attention for this event, but a loud thud coming from the stairs broke through her line of thinking. 

“Wha-” Eyes wide, she hurried ahead, turning sharply around the corner to the stairs. “Is someone there, are you- oh.” She stopped in her tracks realizing who it was.

“Shit- did they polish the floor or something… It’s way more slippery than the last time I tripped.” Isogu Kita grumbled while face planted on top of the steps, rubbing his nose. Suna snorted, going down to meet him.

“You okay? Didn’t break anything, right?” She said with a smile, crouching down next to her boyfriend. Kita looked up at her and blushed, scrambling to sit properly and have  _ some _ sort of dignity left.

“Not this time no. Yosuke might as well kill me if I arrive with another…  _ anything _ broken.” He sighed, rolling his eyes, but that got a laugh out of Suna and he immediately smiled like a dork. “Are you done with the reports? I was waiting for you and decided to exercise up and down the stairs- and I guess they wanted a close up of my face.” He grumbled, standing up and reaching out a hand for Suna as well.

She took it with an amused smile. “I mean, your face  _ is _ handsome.” The president teased with a small blush, making the boy’s cheeks turn pink. “But yeah, I handed over everything. I just wanted to check on the stage props before heading home. Wanna come with me?” She asked, tone filled with excitement, and Kita sighed with a smile. 

“Sure, not like I had anything planned to do anyway.” He chuckled, holding her hand as they walked down the stairs.

Unless it had something to do with eating sweets or appeasing the almighty rage of his pet rabbit, Kita was almost always on board with Suna’s “schemes” as their friends liked to call, joking she was one step away from becoming the world’s smallest dictator. God forbid Suna discovering he secretly found that funny.

On their way to the auditorium, they talked idly about the upcoming school play: Princess of the Moon, an adaptation of the old story “The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter”, also known as “The Tale of the Princess Kaguya”. The class had been rehearsing and building up the play for about a month, and thanks to the enthusiasm of a few of the cast members ( _ cough ryuu cough _ ), they managed to get a few funds and sponsors to be able to afford special effects and machinery for the play. 

The one Suna was most excited to see was the moon prop they managed to rent. It was a big crescent moon made of metal and suspended by wires, but the best part was that it was movable. 

“Where did they put the controller… Oh, here it is!” Looking over the control panel hidden behind the stage wings, Suna excitedly grabbed a small controller and pressed one of the red buttons. 

Responding to it, the moon previously hanging high from the ceiling started to lower, reaching the floor slowly. Kita raised both eyebrows, slightly impressed, while Suna was squealing in a frequency only small dogs would comprehend, and pressed another button. From the metal frame of the moon, a small hidden seat sprung out, big enough for someone to sit on without being too obvious for the audience. She turned to Kita, beaming with childish glee.

“Isn’t it cool?! I always wanted to know how they did that in those famous plays, and now we have one! Hehehe~” Without waiting for Kita’s answer, Suna skipped to it and carefully sat on the moon. 

Kita followed after her, hands in his pockets and a soft smile from simply seeing her this excited. “It does look pretty cool. Is this what Hanamaru will use during the last scene?” He lightly tapped the prop, a ‘ _ clank’ _ ringing through the empty auditorium.

Suna nodded, swinging her legs back and forth. “Yup. And the best part is thiiiis!” 

With a smirk, Suna pressed a button and the moon was slowly pulled up from the floor. Kita jumped back a bit in surprise before it stopped, Suna now sitting just a few inches above his eyesight. 

“What the- that almost scared the crap out of me!” He frowned a bit, looking up at Suna, who had a huge smirk on her lil devil face. 

“I can’t hear you from down theeeeere~” She sang out, clearly letting the small height advantage get to her midget head. Kita rolled his eyes with a smirk and approached the prop again, resting his hands against the moon’s surface and tilted his head back so he could properly look at her. 

“Can you hear me now… P-Princess of t-the Moon?” Wow dude, that line would’ve been super smooth, if your face wasn’t burning red from embarrassment. 

Still though, it did the job good enough, seeing how Suna swooned like a shoujo protagonist. She smiled shyly and leaned down, bumping her forehead softly on his. “Dummy…” Muttering a harmless insult, she pressed her lips against his in a sweet kiss, and closed her eyes. 

Kita did the same, leaning closer to the moon prop and reaching to hold Suna’s hand. That’s when disaster struck. 

Dazed by their kiss, Suna didn’t even remember she was holding the moon controller and let it go to hold Kita’s hand. In doing so, it fell to the ground in slow motion, right on the up button. The noise of the crash made them pull away from the kiss, but it wasn’t quick enough for them to escape  _ da moon _ . It started going up without any hint of stopping.

“BWUA- WAIT!”

“WHAT’S GOING ON-”

They shouted, but it was too late. Since she was sitting on it, Suna was carried along normally, but in a panic induced act (and since he was holding her hand and a side of the moon) Kita was stuck dangling on the moving prop as it took them both to the ceiling of the auditorium. 

“OH MY GOD KITA WHAT DID YOU DO-” Suna yelled in fear, holding onto the safety handle for dear life because holy crap she wanted to be tall but not  _ this tall- _

“I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING THE FUCKING CONTROLLER FELL-” He yelled back, scrambling to hold onto the metal sides without shaking the prop too much. “FUCK I HAVE LEG STRENGTH NOT ARM STRENGTH!” Kita groaned with the strain his arms were going through, the lower half of his body limply hanging without support.

“idon’twannadieidon’twannadieidon’twannadieidon’twannadie- please save me grandpa-” Suna chanted with eyes closed, trembling like a leaf. 

“ANYONE OUT THERE FUCKING HELP US- IF I DIE SHIN WILL BE FUCKING PISSED I DIDN’T LEAVE FOOD FOR HIM!” 

They kept yelling for about 3 minutes before the school janitor burst into the auditorium and helped them down, while giving them a long lecture about using school equipment past working hours, and doing _'improper activities'_. 

Yup, they deserved that.


End file.
